Ingram
|refid = }} Proctor Ingram, registration IG-444PR is head of engineering and the Proctor for the Order of the Shield at the Prydwen in 2287. Background Proctor Ingram is a woman with the drive and tenacity matching that of Arthur Maxson. Bound to her power armor frame, Ingram lost her legs in combat in the Capital Wasteland, as a result of a hundred foot fall that left the power armor she was piloting totaled and both of her legs crushed, fit only for amputation above the knee. The cause? The power armor staging area she was stationed on was positioned along a ridgeline overlooking the battlefield. It took a mini-nuke in the fighting, causing the cliff to shear right off and with it the platform she was standing on. The rest was history.The Sole Survivor: "Would it help if I promised not to tell anyone else?" Ingram: " " The Sole Survivor: "Who were you fighting?" Ingram: " " The Sole Survivor: "Your Power Armor helped you survive the fall?" Ingram: " " (BoSProctorIngram.txt) However, Ingram refused to just give up. As a talented engineer and programmer,''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Item 000357RB she continued to work for the Brotherhood regardless of her injury, eventually achieving one of the highest honors for a Scribe: The rank of Proctor and a posting to the Prydwen as the head of her engineering team. As such, it was her team that pulled the fusion plant from the derelict aircraft carrier and installed it within the Prydwen for its Commonwealth journey.''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Elder Maxson's terminal, Ingram IG-444PR - Prydwen Concerns However, her biggest desire is to return to the field and fight among soldiers. Although her customized power armor frame was designed with that opportunity in mind (over a period of six months in cooperation with Knight-Captain Cade) and she rigorously trained in it to a degree that surpasses the abilities of other soldiers,''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Elder Maxson's terminal, Cade CD-440KC - Proctor Ingram it was her skill as an engineer that was her undoing. As head of the Prydwen s engineering team and a crucial member of the Scribe order, Elder Maxson simply could not afford to clear her for field service. If she was lost, it would be a bigger blow to the Brotherhood than losing a whole combat unit.''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Maxson MX-001E MT-02 He also had another reason - Proctor Ingram was necessary for the completion of a top secret project the Brotherhood was completing within the Commonwealth.''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Maxson MX-001E MT-33 So important, in fact, that when she inevitably disobeyed the Elder and assisted a field team at the Mass Fusion Building, the Elder overlooked this blatant disregard. Her only punishment was receiving a strongly-worded letter from the Elder.''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Maxson MX-001E MT-40''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Item 000410EM On a personal level, she is close friends with both Cade and Teagan. Cade is constantly looking for excuses to make her come into his infirmary,''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Cade CD-440KC MT-04 while Proctor Teagan tries to cheer her up by digging up goods that she has a weakness for, like sweets, shared in the comfort of his cabin.''The Prydwen'' terminal entries; Proctor Ingram's terminal, Teagan TG-477PR MT-07 Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Although Ingram's power armor frame is supposed to be heavily modified, it uses the same world model as all other power frames. This may indicate that the modifications are to the frame's control systems rather than the hardware itself. * If the Prydwen is destroyed in Rockets' Red Glare, Ingram's body will appear at the front of the airport wreckage, even if she was killed aboard the Prydwen. This is likely because she may hold the network scanner which would be needed to get into the Institute, if one decides they want to side with the Minutemen. * Despite her fusion core being clearly visible, it will not turn up in her inventory upon pickpocketing, no matter the perk rank. Similarly, one can target her core in VATS and damage it with attacks, but it cannot be destroyed like that of other power armored characters. This is to prevent the possibility of her stepping out of the armor, which would be impossible without her legs. * The or commands can be used to get her out of her suit of power armor. Strangely, she will walk around and execute several idle and conversation animations that are impossible to see when an NPC is in power armor. This does however make it impossible for her to board the Vertibird to start Spoils of War. To fix this, one must use the command to get her back in her armor. * Removing Ingram's power armor with the command reveals a strange and disproportionate model, most notably in the legs and hands. Appearances Proctor Ingram appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * After destroying the Prydwen in With Our Powers Combined, she will still be found at the airport, alive. Gallery FSO UI C ShopIcon Ingram.png|Ingram's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare yinggelanmu.png|Ingram's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:The Prydwen characters es:Ingram pt:Ingram ru:Проктор Инграм uk:Проктор Інграм zh:英格兰姆